I'm Stuck!
by Lugia20711
Summary: If you're human and you get stuck it's embarrassing. If your're an Earthbound Immortal and you get stuck, and you need another Earthbound to pull you out; that is just plain wrong.


**Here's a funny I thought up awhile back. What would have happened if Aslla Piscu had gotten stuck when attacking Divine and needed to be pulled out? Just as a note, when they say "You're Majesty," they are referring to the Netherworld King.**

The Arcadia building was now in the process of being turned into rubble and in the surrounding areas was a giant debris field of former buildings. All the streets lacked the tiny flickers of life that humans gave off (except for six flickers, three of them coming from signers of the Crimson Dragon). On the top of the Arcadia Building Dark Signer Misty was calming down newly made Dark Signer Carly from having an emotional breakdown. Devack was approaching the building to take both women to the Dark Signer H.Q.

Earthbound Immortals Aslla Piscu and Ccarayhua were still outside the buildings in their card forms of the Orange Hummingbird and Green Lizard. Both of them could sense the approach of the Crimson Dragon, but for some strange reason Aslla Piscu still had his beak inside the building.

Ccarayhua turned his big green bug eyes to the Humming Bird and hissed, "We need to go. If we don't get our signers out we will be at a disadvantage if there is a duel."

But the humming bird wasn't moving. In fact it seemed like he was ignoring Ccarayhua and seemed to want to be caught. Every Earthbound Immortal despised each other, but in times like this with the prize of the fate of the world in the balance you had to put personal feelings aside and work together.

The lizard hissed, "We need to go now you birdbrain. Your signer is close to having a nervous breakdown, and if she see's Jack Atlas it's going to make things worse."

"mmmm….."

A muffled sound came from the building and Aslla Piscu started to move some but still had his beak in the building.

"mmmmm… mmmmmmm….."

Aslla Piscu suddenly flapped his wings at high speeds and was in danger of having the Arcadia building fall over.

"MMMMM…. MMMMM!"

A thought hit Ccarayhua and it said in an exasperated voice, "Are you stuck?"

Aslla Piscu, using its card avatar, shot dirty looks at Ccarayhua as if to say, "Isn't it obvious?"

The lizard was tempted to just leave the bird in the building and go back to the Netherworld. But if it had done that the Dark Signers on the Arcadia Building would be in danger of being crushed and then without working physical bodies the Earthbounds would have to find new Dark Signers (There wasn't time to find replacements).

Ccarayhua sighed, "Hold still, I'll pull you out."

The green lizard placed his claws around the bird's neck and pulled. Aslla Piscu gave muffled squeals while Ccarayhua kept pulling…. and pulling…. and pulling.

Finally, with one big pull from Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu was free from the building.

When Aslla Piscu had been pulled free the entity gave out a shriek of fury. It was humiliating for an Earthbound Immortal to be stuck in a building and then having to be pulled out. It knew the other Earthbound gods were never going to stop teasing him. It was also embarrassing to look stupid in front of your signer when you're supposed to be a cruel, merciless, and heartless.

Ccarayhua turned to the humming bird and snapped, "Will you be quiet! You're free from the building! Now we really have to go!"

Aslla Piscu snapped his head in the lizard's direction and hissed, "Why did you take so long pulling me out? Anyone with half a brain cell could tell I was stuck!"

Ccarayhua snapped back, "Well you're free now and not squealing like pig stuck in a fence. Of course you could stand to lose some weight. You probably ate too many souls while you were forming."

The Humming Bird bristled with rage and said in a livid tone, "Are you calling me fat like a pig?!"

Ccarayhua smirked, "Why don't we get you some netherworld slime and see what happens."

With that remark the Aslla Piscu lunged at Ccarayhua and Ccarayhua swung its tail at the angry bird.

Just then a cold, dark and poisonous voice came from deep beneath the earth and said, "That is enough!"

Both Earthbounds stopped fighting and said at the same time, "Your majesty!"

The voice continued, "You both can fight some other time. Right now you need to get back into the netherworld and plan for the fight with the signers."

Both Earthbound Immortals shot each other looks of pure loathing and vanished.

Deep within the Netherworld the same voice said, "What am I going to do with them."

**So here's my little short story and I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
